


Discussing Whether or Not to Have Kids is Complicated by Being Space Mercs and Because One of You Wants to Adopt a Clone

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Clones, Discussion of Adoption, Established Relationship, F/M, Space Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Felicity and Slade work together on the spaceship Deathstroke when they get a distress signal from a transport.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Discussing Whether or Not to Have Kids is Complicated by Being Space Mercs and Because One of You Wants to Adopt a Clone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



The Deathstroke was a good ship. It was state of the art. It would ideally be ran by a dozen hands, though it could support more than that, but between the advanced AI and the robots on bored, it was perfectly fine with just one man running it. It had stealth, shield, and weapons. Slade had gotten it in payment for an assassination he’d pulled off, one that was thought to be impossible.

For the longest time Slade had been by himself on the Deathstroke. He wasn’t anymore. Now he had someone to share it with.

“Oi, dinner is ready,” Slade called from the galley to the rec room. He could hear an impossible heartthrob make passionate cries of love. It stopped mid-sentence.

Felicity Smoak came in. She was a completely normal looking human woman. Blonde hair, average height and build. She was getting passable at handling a bolt pistol, but she still wasn’t great at it. In Slade’s opinion she was the more dangerous of the two of them.

“What were you watching on the holo?” Slade asked as he plated two servings of spaghetti. It wasn’t real spaghetti with actual pasta and real tomato sauce. It was the reconstituted kind made with artificial food that had everything you needed to not starve in space and didn’t taste absolutely horrible.

“Love Comes From Mars,” Felicity said as she slid into her chair. It was bolted down to the floor to prevent it from floating when she ship lost gravity. “I’d never seen it before, but it is so sad. It’s about the tragic love between J’onn J’onz of Mars and Princess Diana of Earth.”

Slade nodded. “Saw it once. It wasn’t bad.” Just because he was one of the most lethal men in the galaxy didn’t mean he couldn’t occasionally enjoy a romance. “Maybe I’ll join after dinner.”

There wasn’t much else for them to do in transit. The ship was kept in top shape and he was always keeping up with maintaining his gear. It wasn’t safe for Felicity to do major work on the ship’s computers this far from spacedock. So they watched the holo, read, trained, and had sex. 

“We are receiving a distress call. Audio only,” the ship’s AI said over the intercom.

Slade lowered his fork. “Put it through.”

“Hello, is anybody out there? Can you hear me?” a nervous male voice said. He sounded jumpy, afraid.

“This is the Deathstroke. What’s the problem?”

“An animal that we’re transporting got loose and it’s wrecking the ship!”

“Animal?” Slade echoed.

“It’s a modified cloned animal that we were taking to the buyer. It has an enhanced scream.”

“What’s the pay?” Slade asked.

“Huh?”

“What’s the pay to take care of your animal problem?”

“We don’t have that much money on board! And if it’s killed we’ll lose everything.”

Slade crossed his arms as he considered it. He rarely did pro bono work to begin with. Plus, something about this didn’t sit right with him. When he looked at Felicity she had her brow knit the way it did when she was thinking about something.

“Tell you what, I’ll take care of your little problem in exchange for one item from your ship. Nothing critical that will cripple it, of course.” Slade wasn’t that heartless. “And I’ll do it without killing it.”

There was a long pause. It was only the siren going off at regular intervals on the other ship that told Slade the line was still open. “Fine,” the other man said.

“Deathstroke out.” 

The AI cut the channel between ships.

Slade and Felicity looked at each other. Then both of them were getting up, leaving their food untouched. He was going back to the armory. She was going to the bridge.

Slade loaded himself down with gear, most of it was nonlethal when used properly and on the correct target, but he could kill with them if he had to. 

He went to the bridge to rejoin Felicity. She was sitting at the electronic warfare console and was rapidly working. While big men with big guns were scary, if Slade was being honest what he did by himself was not the most dangerous thing possible. No, it was the people that conducted electronic warfare that were the scariest. If someone could take control of someone else’s ship they could make it stop, lower shields, or even just turn off life support and wait for the occupants to expire. It’s why Slade had sought Felicity out. She was very good at her job and could have a conscious when she needed it and be pragmatic when she needed to be.

“Those bastards,” Felicity grumbled. She had that frown on her face, the frown that said it was moral Felicity today.

“What’s up?”

“I was going through their records. It’s not just some cloned guard dog with big teeth that they are transporting! It’s a little girl!”

“Not a clone weapon?”

“She’s that too! She was made by Phoenix Inc. The original template was Dinah Laurel Lance. She’s a lawyer from Starling Colony.”

“Starling Colony was devastated by earthquakes a few years back,” Slade said. It had made the news. It was considered one of the greatest natural disasters to ever strike a colony.

“Yep. Dinah Lance was hurt and ended up in a coma. Her father, Quentin Lance, commissioned a cloned body to have her mind put into if her original one failed. Dinah recovered so he cancelled the order.” There was a quiet fury in Felicity’s voice. Slade had seen it before when talking about the actions of some particularly nasty larger corporations. “Do you know what they do with cancelled clones? They cease the process of aging them to the age of the template, modify them to be used as a weapon, and then sell them to the highest bidder!”

“Were you able to figure out what she can do?” Slade asked, trying to get them back on topic of the job.

“Oh, I figured that out long ago. She has a sonic scream.” Felicity looked at him. It was that look. The look where she wanted something but wasn’t going to say it.

“No.”

“She’s a little girl!”

“No.”

“It’s the right thing to do!”

“No, we aren’t rescuing the fucking bioweapon clone and bringing her with us!” Slade was resolute. 

“We’ve always wanted to have kids together,” Felicity said. “And this way we won’t have to worry about a baby on board when we are doing jobs.”

“It’s not happening.”

“Think of how great it would be when we go visit Rose.”

“I’m not having any kids on my ship and that is final,” Slade said as he went to control the ship manually as they docked.

He went over. He did his job. He got the sonic screaming clone child unconscious. All the while Felicity was running support over the coms. When he came back through the airlock he had the unconscious girl over his shoulder.

Felicity grinned as she saw the airlock open.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Slade muttered.


End file.
